


The Scientist and the Servant: Northern France

by Mactofen1918



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty Zombies, Edward Richtofen - Fandom
Genre: COD Zombies - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Call of Duty Zombies, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactofen1918/pseuds/Mactofen1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dr. Edward Richtofen's first time in Northern France, and he's just accepted a new job with Group 935, a secret society working for the German military. At first, it's all too good to be true. He has a nice boss, Dr. Ludvig Maxis, a good paying job, and a brand new house. But when Eliza comes into the picture, things begin to stir up. You see, Eliza Washington is a house servant, there only to serve her master, Richtofen. There's just one underlining rule. A servant is not allowed, under any circumstance, to have a relationship with her master. To the others this may seem irrelevant, but as Richtofen and Eliza grow closer, can they stay strong and abide by the rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is the original story I posted on Wattpad (Mactofen1918). It's inspired by Call of Duty Zombies! It's a bit different from all the other fanfictions I have read... But I haven't had any complaints, so I hope you all enjoy! :) This is only the first chapter. (I need to figure out how to add chapters!) Any comments are highly appreciated! :)  
> ~Mac

"Hello, Dr. Richtofen, it's high time that I finally meet our newest member of Group 935." Dr. Ludvig Maxis spoke in gentle voice to me.

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Maxis." I said nicely. It was my first day in Northern France since I left my home in Germany. I am the newest member of group 935, a secret society in which elaborate research on military weapons is done. Dr. Maxis, head of the program, was giving me a tour of the facilities.

"I'm sure that you will enjoy your stay here in Northern France. It really is a very nice place." Dr. Maxis lead me down a dark hallway, engaging in polite conversation.

"It seems that way." I replied rather gloomily, remembering my large home in Germany, and the beautiful sights it had to offer. I knew it would be a long time before I saw it again.

"Welcome to the lab, Dr. Richtofen. For now, this is where you will most likely be spending most of your time." Maxis lead me into a gigantic room, filled with people in white lab coats and tons of science equipment. The view was breathtaking, to say the least.

"It's fascinating..." I marveled, speechless at the sight.

"Your reaction is cliche of those who first come here," Maxis said, chuckling. "Come. Let me show you the other rooms."

I followed Maxis further down the hallway, stopping at a room with glass in front of it. I watched a person on the inside as he injected a vial of purple liquid into the other man's arm.

"The Injection Room." Maxis said bluntly.

No reaction to the serum seemed to have occurred, but perhaps this observation was only in accordance to the man's surface. Perhaps something was happening inside of him.

Maxis and I continued walking down the corridor. Stopping to look at his watch, Maxis's eyes popped as he looked at the time.

"Oh dear, I'm nearly late for an important meeting. I'm sorry, Richtofen, I'm afraid that I'll have to cut our tour a bit short. Let me give you the address of your house."

"House?" I questioned.

"But of course! You didn't think we would leave you to find your own? Here." He took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down an address. He hastily handed it to me.

"Take tonight to rest. Be here by 8:00 a.m. Tomorrow morning. I must go now. Have a good day!" He rushed off in the opposite direction, disappearing around the corner.

An entire house to myself? It seemed to good to be true. Nevertheless, I found the exit of the facility and headed out onto the street. The facility was in a very secluded part of Northern France, and the entire town that it was based in was owned by Group 935. Since the address didn't seem too far away, I decided to get directions and walk.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, walking up to a guard who was conviniently standing on the street corner. "Do you know how to get here?" I held up the paper so that he could see.

He gave a confused look. "That's only a few blocks from here, sir. Just take a left at that intersection over there and keep going." He said pointing to an intersection a block away.

"Thank you, sir." I waved goodbye and walked off in that direction, suitcase in hand. At the intersection, I took a left, as the guard had advised. The autumn breeze blew my black hair and gray trench coat back as I strolled along, taking in the scenery of Northern France. Within 10 minutes, I had arrived at my house, supposedly.

"1251 Brittlestone Avenue." I read to myself as I pat the mailbox. The house was huge, nearly as big as my house in Germany. Was it truly all mine? Without having to pay a dime!?

The house was made of red brick, and looked very new. The front yard was mowed very neatly, aside from a few autumn leaves straggling in the grass from here to there. It looked to have about three stories, and it was truly beautiful.

Leading up to the front door were a few concrete steps, accompanied by a metal handrail. I walked cautiously up the stairs, ringing the doorbell, as if someone would answer. When nobody came, I placed my hand on the door handle, pushing it downwards. But it wouldn't budge. The door was locked from the inside!

Had Maxis forgotten to give me the key, or was this some prank? I turned around frustratedly, grunting a bit. I plopped down on the steps, pondering on what to do next.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar creak of a door opening behind me. I stood up abruptly, a confused look on my face. What I saw mezmorized me, and confused me at the same time.

A beautiful woman with long caramel colored hair stood before me in a long black dress with black leggings under it. She also wore a pair of black boots which came to her knees. She was curvy in all the right places. She had to be at least four or five inches shorter than I, who towered at 6 feet and 1 inch. Under her left eye, there was a beauty mark. In taking this in, my hazel eyes met her dazzling, bright blue ones, and a light blush formed on her checks.

"Mr. Richtofen?" She asked a little nervously. Immediately, I noticed that she did not have a German accent like me, but an American accent... What was she doing here?

I continued to stare at her. "That's me..." I confirmed, giving her a questioning look.

She swung open the door, inviting me inside. "Well in that case..." She walked to the middle of the gigantic room with wooden floors and a staircase as I stepped through the doorframe. "Welcome home." She enthused, throwing her hands in the air.


	2. Welcome Home

The large black suitcase I held plopped down on the ground, resulting in a large bang upon the dark, shiny, wood floor. I gaped at the enormous house, my mind clearing itself of any other thoughts.

"This is... Mine?" I muttered, barely able to speak. This house was even bigger than my one in Germany.

"All yours, Mr. Richtofen. Here, let me give you the grand tour." She waved her hand and began walking toward a room on her right, motioning for me to follow. She led me to the dining room, which had a dark cedar table smack in the middle, beautifully set with placemats of the color red. Three candles were lit in the middle.

"This, of course, is where you'll be eating most of your meals," she tapped the table with her finger swiftly as she passed it.

I followed her into the gigantic kitchen, which had granite countertops and stainless steel appliances.

"Of course, I'll be the one in here most of the time," she said a little nervously, glancing down at her hand, which rested on the counter.

What? She'd be here? What did she mean by such a thing?

Before my mouth could form a word, the girl had continued to move, circling back around to our original room.

"What do you mean, you'll be here?" I asked curiously.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to me.

"Maxis didn't tell you?" She questioned bluntly, giving me nothing to go on.

I simply shook my head, eyebrows raised. She glanced at the ground like a kid in trouble.

"Mr, Richtofen, I'm you're housecarl. I'll be...living here at all times..." Her cheeks seemed to form a light shade of pink. "But don't worry, sir, I'll not be any bother, I'm here only to serve you." She said, returning her gaze to me.

I raised an eyebrow. This was a bit too... Surprising for me. I didn't know how to react to her. I had never lived with a woman, nor ever really been in contact with someone of the opposite sex. Father, I'm sure, would have disapproved.

"You're... Going to live here? With... Me?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Well... Yes... That's what Maxis told me."

There was a minute of silence before she advanced towards the stairs in the middle of the room, without saying another word. I started to panic a bit on the inside. She would be here, living with me, all hours of the day. How would I handle it? I'm a socially awkward person as it is, honestly, I've...never really had an actual friend. This relationship would turn out like any other, I'm sure. In ruins.

I followed the lady as she bounded up the stairs, leading to a somewhat open balcony which overlooked the first floor. She made a right turn, heading down a wide hallway. We came in front of an oak door, and she rested her hand on it's brass doorknob.

"This is one of the Master Bathrooms," she swung open the door, revealing a gigantic room with white tile and a Jacuzzi fit for three. The white fluorescent lights practically burnt my pupils. There was a giant mirror on one side of the room, and a towel closet on the other. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

Before I really took It all in, the girl, my housecarl, sauntered out of the room, leading me further down the hallway and to another door on the corridor's right side.

"And this is your bedroom, sir," She threw the door open.

I gaped at the massive quarters. It had red carpet, and a chandelier right in the middle of the room, which looked like it was made of about a million diamond shards. There was a desk in the corner which was neatly set by an off-white lamp. And the bed was enormous. It was lay with a champagne red bed spread and white pillows, with a red drapery over the entire mahogany case.

"Wow..." was all I could get out, for I couldn't believe that I would be sleeping in that every night. I turned around, a faint smile on my face, which was an uncommon sight. I found that the girl was smiling too, but it was more of a... yearning look. She walked back in the direction we had come in.

"All of these other doors are spare bedrooms." she said, passing them all up. There were at least six, one I assumed she would be filling.

I followed her to the middle of the room, where the stairs were, and she stopped.

"That door leads to the attic," she said, pointing down the other hallway. I nodded.

We stood next to a door which seemingly lead to the outside of the house. She cracked it open, and walked out to a concrete balcony with a fence.

"The door to the bottom is downstairs. You can walk around, too." I walked to the edge of the balcony and peered over the side, looking at a humongous pool, whose pristine blue water sparkled in the sunlight. It had a diving board bolted to the right side. The backyard was fully fenced in with tall wooden stakes, and the grass of my enclosed area seemed to go for miles. It was much bigger that I had expected, acres and acres of flat land. Though I never really was an outdoor person.

"Well..." the girl said after I had my feel of the house. "What do you think of the house?"

"It's...absolutely Vunderbar!" I enthused, following her back down the stairs and landing in our original room, Which I now noticed had a big diamond chandelier dangling by a thread from the ceiling. I looked at the girl, and she smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing," she began, "I'm Eliza. Eliza Washington. But you can call me whatever you like." She trailed off, seeming a little embarrassed by her label.

Eliza, That has a nice ring to it, I thought to myself.

"Eliza, then, is what I shall call you," I smiled.


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxis lays down some rules for the new scientist, Dr. Edward Richtofen.

"Might I ask what you would like for dinner, Mr. Richtofen?" Eliza mused as a stood in the open room. I looked at her as if I had seen a ghost.

"Uh... What... What do you provide?" I asked nervously, my heart fluttering a little from my anxiety. Why was I so jumpy? First day rhythm, I suppose.

"Anything your heart desires, sir." Her gentle voice sent a shiver down my spine. Anything my heart desires. I tried to play back her angelic voice over and over again in my head.

Back in Germany, I had Bratwurst, sauerkraut, and assorted vegetables for dinner nearly every night. It's really all I knew how to cook.

"Have you any bratwurst?" I questioned.

She smiled up at me, tying a white apron around her waist and neck.

"Tons," she said, matter-of-factly. She turned and sauntered to the kitchen, leaving me to quiet.

I sat down on the stairs, which were neatly covered by red carpet, and let it all sink in. Wow. A giant house all mine, and to share with a servant ready to fill my every need. I good paying job. What more could I ask for?

Suddenly, the front door of my house swung open, revealing an all but familiar face.

"Ah, Richtofen, I see you have found your homestead!!!" Dr. Maxis boomed with a sharp exhale. It looked as if he'd rushed to get here.

"Yes, it seems that way..." I agreed cautiously, as if he would take It all away from me. He walked to me, closing the door behind him and stopping the soothing breeze. He took a seat next to me on the stairs, making me feel a little awkward.

"And how do you like it? Cozy enough for you?"

"It's fantastic, Dr. Maxis-"

"Please, boy, call me Ludvig." He cut off my sentence. Ludvig. A rather common name in Germany and surrounding areas.

"Yes, of course. Ludvig. Well, It's fantastic, like I was saying, but..." I wasn't sure if I should continue.

"But what, boy? What is it?" He questioned with seemingly utmost concern.

"Well, it's just a lot of room for one person..." I say, rather reluctantly. Maxis grinned.

"And that's why you need to find you a wife, someone to share it with!" He chuckled, and I forcefully laughed with him.

"I think I shall never marry," I said, attempting to plaster on a fake smile. But it was true, I'd never loved anyone in my entire life. I don't even know what love is. Sure, I know all the basics, about how children are made and such, but... I've never felt the feeling of love itself.

"I do not blame you my friend. Women are nothing but trouble. Pretty faces, but they'll stab you in the back the first chance they get." He said, diverting from his usual tender manner, and taking on a serious expression. "Eliza!!!"

The sound of him yelling her name startled me.

"Yes, Dr. Maxis!?" she yelled from the kitchen as her footsteps progressively got louder. Within the minute, she appeared in the doorframe.

"Bring your master and I some red wine, and set the table for two." I felt that Maxis should at least say please when speaking to a lady, but I didn't feel it was my place to correct him.

"Yes sir." she bowed her head courteously, and proceeded to our beverages.

"Quiet girl, yes?" He said.

"Indeed. She seems very shy." I replied.

"As is expected. You are her first master, and she's new to Northern France just like you."

I found myself smiling a little, though I could not imagine what for. I suppose it was the fact that someone else might understand what I was going through. I was beginning to think that having Eliza around would not be too much of a hardship, as I had once thought.

"Your drinks, sir." Eliza came up to Maxis and I with a silver tray and two wine glasses brimming with red liquid. She took one off the tray and handed it to Ludvig, the other to me. He and I tipped our glasses, and I turned to the girl.

"Thank you, Eliza," I smiled warmly as she bowed once again, her eyes locked on mine through the entire gesture.

"No need to be so nice to her," Maxis began, "She is here only to serve you."

"Well, it's common courtesy where I'm from, sir." I said, a bit challengingly.

Maxis gave me a puzzling look, then replaced it with an unconvincing smile.

"But of course. Anyway, let us not stress over it, dinner should be just about ready," he walked towards the dining room, sitting down at one of the many chairs around the cedar table.

I followed him, sitting across from him at the table.

"Now, Edward, I've come over today, not only to share in conversation with you, but also to assure that you know and abide by the rules and regulations of being a member of Group 935."

"Rules and regulations?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"Yes. As you must know, with great power, comes great responsibility."

"Indeed. I understand this." I confirmed, waiting for him to continue.

"Good, good. Well let's start out with the regulations, then." said Maxis nonchalantly taking out a sheet of long crinkled paper, and a pair of reading glasses. Putting the glasses on, he began to read from the paper.

"Regulation 1: Each Elite member of group 935 is to report each day to work at 8;00 a.m, unless excused for a personal purpose. This can include sickness, death of family member, maternity leave, or other excused absences. Violation of this rule will result in minor punishment on the fifth offense. Regulation 2:..." I listened to Maxis go on and on and on. I wondered when it would stop, until finally, at regulation 28, his voice ceased.

"Regulation 28: Should you chose to leave Group 935, there cannot be any guarantee of your safety, but within the protective arms of our leaders, you shall be safe until the end of your term. Whew," Maxis inhaled deeply and followed up with a sharp exhale. "Was that all too much for you?" He chuckled.

I was sure my eyes were open wide with surprise. I had not realized just what I had gotten myself into until now.

"I...I've got it..." I gasped.

"Dinner is served," Eliza stormed to the table, two steaming platefuls of bratwurst, sauerkraut, and vegetables in her hand. The familiar smell reached my nostrils and my stomach growled angrily as Eliza sat the plate down in front of me. Her hand left the plate and—

"Ouch!!!!" She drew back abruptly, startling both Ludvig and I.

"What happened?!" I instinctively rose from my chair, looking over her shoulder at the scalding red mark on her hand. "Are you okay?"

She glanced at me scarcely over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, uh, I'm...I'm fine, thank you.." she backed up awkwardly into the counter, seeming panicked.

"Let me see," I begged, to no avail.

"No. No, I'm fine, thank you Mr. Richtofen, I..."

"Go clean yourself up, you incompetent girl. If this happens again I shall punish you!" Maxis interrupted her threateningly. She winced a bit and scurried away, bowing her head to me and him.

Wow. What an awfully rude man... I thought to myself. But I should give him another chance... I will be working under him for who knows how long. I'm sure he's just stressed.

"Come sit down, Richtofen, and have a nice meal. Forget about the girl's insolence." I sighed and obeyed his orders.

The meal was unmatched by any other I had ever eaten. The bratwurst was cooked to such perfection that it was fit for a king, and the vegetables were steamed with such delicacy that it had seemed as though angels had blessed the hands that made them. And the sauerkraut... let's just say it had the exact right amount of...sauer. This girl truly had a knack for culinary arts, and I couldn't wait to see what else she had to offer.

Dinner was filled with conversations about what I could contribute to the group. Clearly I was speaking with a reasonable man, one who knew exactly what he was talking about and took his job very seriously.

Finally, when the sun had fallen to it's knees and the autumn breeze blew through the feathers of the night owls, it came time for Doctor Maxis to leave.

"It was a pleasure to have you over tonight, Ludvig." I said, seeing him to the door.

"The pleasure is all mine, boy! I can't wait to see what you'll contribute to our wonderful secret society."

"I only hope I can meet expectations..." I said nervously.

"Oh, you will, I can feel it." Maxis said, stepping out of the doorframe. "OH, and Richtofen, there is one more rule that I would like you to be aware of that I forgot to mention earlier."

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Should you ever have any sort of relationship with your servant other than friendship, well, it will result in major discipline for you and her."

I was puzzled. What other relationship?

"Forgive me, Maxis, what sort of relationship do you refer to?"

"What I mean is, do not involve your housecarl in any sort of... love relationship." He gave me a warm but unsettling look. "But I know you won't have a problem with that one."

"Of course not..." I trailed off.

"Good. Well, I must be off. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the front office."

"Goodnight, sir!" I yelled after him. The thoughts of the evening rung over in my head as I watched Maxis round the curb. The last rule, for some reason, stayed on my mind all through sleep that night.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen is faced with obstacles as he begins his first day working with Group 935.

I woke up in my crimson red covers, enveloped by warmth and security. The sheets were like a silk prison which held me captive from the sun's harsh rays. I glanced at the digital clock beside my bed. 6:35. I needed to be at work by 8.

I hopped up from my comfortable resting place and headed towards the master bathroom, even though I could have actually just used the bathroom in my bedroom. Something about that giant jacuzzi made me want to know more. I sorted through a few pairs of pants, choosing a tan pair of slacks. To go with them, I picked out a white shirt with a brown vest to go over it.

I strolled lamely down the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of my blurry eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, due to Maxis' visit.

At last, I stepped into the bathroom, the cold white tiles sending a chill through me. Locking the door behind me, I walked to the jacuzzi and turned the warm water nozzle to its limit. The tub immediately began to fill with steaming hot liquid glass. I lazily removed my boxers and stuck a foot into the scalding pool, the water scorching my skin at first but then gradually becoming accustomed. Instinctively, I sunk into the water, turned on the jets, and relaxed.

Unfortunately, I had little time to get ready, so I had to cut my bath time a bit short. I hopped out of the sanctifying chamber and grabbed a white towel to dry off with. Tying it around my waist, I sauntered towards the mirror, no longer drowsy, but wide awake.

"Toothbrush...toothbrush..." I repeated in my head as I rummaged through the drawers of the vanity. Was there any sort of toothbrush in here? I'd forgotten mine back in my room.

I smiled when I found an unopened package of brand new toothbrushes, and an untouched tube of fluoride-infused toothpaste. I was always one to keep up my personal hygiene. I brushed my teeth for exactly two minutes, threw on my clothes, brushed my hair and tidied my mustache, and headed out the door, refreshed and ready to conquer the day.

I checked a clock on the wall as I walked past. 7:15. 45 minutes to spare.

I bounded down the stairs, sliding my hand down the mahogany handrail. I felt good. Until my stomach started growling for food, that is.

"Mmm..." I almost moaned as a delicious scent met my senses. My feet carried me to the kitchen where Eliza was promptly slaving over the stove. She whirled around.

"Mr. Richtofen! Good morning, sir." She bowed as I sat at the table.

"What are you cooking, Eliza?" I said eagerly.

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes," she replied, waiting to see my reaction. I gave her a somewhat surprised look.

She went into panic at my expression. "If you want me to make you something else I-"

"No, no, it's fine. That sounds good to me!" I cut her off, laughing a bit to myself. Eliza looked adorable when she got frazzled. Nein! I can't think that way about her, it's against the rules. I mentally slapped myself for the thought, and vowed that it would never again enter my mind.

It looked like it would be a few minutes before she was done, so I tried to engage in conversation. I nervously cleared my throat.

"So... Where are you from, Eliza?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked remorsefully at the floor.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"America...." She said softly.

Had I upset her? I hadn't meant anything by it. I felt guilty, really.

~Eliza's POV~

"So, where are you from, Eliza?" His German accent made the "w" sound like a "v".

I stopped in my tracks. America. The home I had to leave. The home I was taken from.

"America..." I said sadly. Memories of its wonderful beauty filled my mind, and my best friend came back to me in my recollection.

"Tank..." I whimpered to myself, water pricking my blue eyes. My best friend. I missed him so badly, but I could not be such a whiner in front of Mr. Richtofen. He could tell Maxis...

"What?" Mr. Richtofen's voice pierced through my thoughts and brought me back to what I was doing.

"N-nothing... I was just talking to myself...." I covered up. I can't let him know what has happened. Dr. Maxis would have me shot.

This man though... He seemed different from the others, in some way I could not understand. He was not like Maxis, a cruel and rude rich man, but a charming, mannerly one. Dempsey had talked about the Germans as if they were... Inhuman. But Mr. Richtofen contradicted all he had said. I knew not what to think of this peculiar man yet, but under the circumstances, maybe I couldn't have asked for a better master.

~Richtofen's POV~

As I wolfed down all that Eliza had prepared for me, I pondered on what I had said to the girl. There had to be something she was hiding, something that she didn't want me to know. She had muttered something, it sounded like a person's name, but I couldn't make sense of it. Tayte, or maybe Hank? At any rate, it wouldn't be right of me to question her any further, so I tried my best to change the subject for the better.

"What are you doing now, Eliza?" I adjusted my view to see the brown paper bag that she carefully filled with assorted foods.

"I'm packing your lunch, sir." She replied, gaining some of her happy tone back. "You're going to need something to eat at work, yes?"

"Indeed. I shall look forward to lunch now that I know whose hands have prepared it." She tilted her head at me, blush forming on her cheeks as she gave a soft smile, which even embarrassed me a bit. "Your food really is the best." I said, trying to smooth over the moment. As I said, I'm a socially awkward person, and really don't enjoy talking with people one-on-one, especially a person of the opposite gender.

I still had not grown accustomed to this 'servant' business, and her packing my lunch made me feel like I was back in the first grade. I hated those years, full of bullies who were only jealous of my knowledge. I'll show them all one day, what one can truly do with his mind.

I glanced at the clock above Eliza's head. 7:55.

"Nein! Ich gehe spät zu meinem ersten Tag zu sein!" I yelled in my native language and jumped out of my seat, causing Eliza to shriek and throw her hands up. I rushed toward the door, yelling, "Sorry, Eliza, I can't be late!" I threw on my jacket and hat and sprinted out the door, slamming it behind me. I nearly tripped down the steps as I struggled to get on my way. Luckily, the facility wasn't too far from here, and I could run the entire way. It's a good thing I always liked to stay in shape, not that I'm some athlete, but being a doctor, I did like to stay true to my own guidelines. I arrived within five minutes, clocking in just before 8:00.


	5. New Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen meets some new faces at his first day on the job. Maybe you'll recognize them!

"Edward! Right on time!" Maxis called from down the corridor as I walked through the doors of the facility. I just smiled back at him. "Come, boy. I've some new faces for you to get acquainted with." Maxis hopped right into the day, giving me no insight as to what was in store for me. I followed him down the hallway, as I had done the day before.

Within minutes, Ludvig and I came to the end of the corridor, where an elevator shaft lay. Both of us stepped in, and after Maxis punched a few buttons, I felt the pull of gravity as the elevator took off. DING! The elevator stopped and I stepped out, only to be greeted with another bland hallway, a little shorter than the last.

"I hope you will enjoy the company of your new co-workers," Maxis broke the eerie silence that lay while we walked through the chamber. "They are all very excited to meet you."

"Oh... well I'm looking forward to meeting them as well," I said a bit awkwardly, as it was a lie. Ludvig veered off his course, setting foot in a large room with a gigantic, perfectly round metal table. Filling the chairs around it were five others.

"Hello, everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest member of Group 935." Maxis pointed to me as I stepped cautiously through the door frame.

I waved a bit, trying to etch a smile on my face. "It's very nice to meet you all." They all just nodded at me, which made me feel unbelievably embarrassed.

"Sit down, Edward." Maxis vaguely ordered. I took one of the remaining two chairs, and Maxis took the other. I felt very out of place in this environment, and all eyes fell on me. I fought hard to keep the blood from rushing to my face.

"Now, why don't we just have a good round of introductions?" Maxis began the conversation which I was reluctant to be a part of. "Dr. Schuster, why don't you begin?"

The first man at the table glanced around and then stood up. He seemed to be an older man, probably in his late forties. His brown hair was graying and the wrinkles on his face were quite prominent. He wore a white lab coat. "Hello, Dr. Richtofen, I am Dr. Frederick Schuster. I will be your research partner for the time being." He reached over the table and extended his hand towards me, smiling warmly. I smiled back and accepted his handshake. "I look forward to working with you," he said, and sat back down. I noticed Maxis nod in the direction of the second man.

This man was much younger than the last, but probably no younger than me. If I were estimating, I would say that he was in his early thirties, judging by his healthy looking brown hair and smooth features. He stood up. "I'm Henry Porter. It's nice to meet you." He spoke in an American accent, much different from Dr. Schuster, who had a distinct German one, like me. Nevertheless, I extended my hand towards his and shook.

"Dr. Porter is from our American division. He's here visiting for a few months. You really must see his new project, he's working on a machine that can upgrade weapons in a matter of seconds!" Dr. Maxis happily chimed in.

"Oh really?" This I was interested in. How could such a machine be possible?

"Yes. Of course, it's still a work in progress, merely an idea at that, but within a few years, Henry should be able to bring this device into reality!"

"Fascinating. I'm very impressed," I said, looking to Henry, who nodded and looked away. The next person stood up. This man had dirty blonde hair, and seemed to be around Henry Porter's age.

"Peter McCain. Glad to meet you." He shook my hand, as so many others had done.

":Peter is our American correspondent. He is fairly new to our cause, as well, Dr. Richtofen." Maxis filled me in a bit more. I nodded and Peter sat own, signaling the next member to rise.

"Dr. Richtofen, Niklas Groph. Happy to have you here. I'll be working with you and Dr. Schuster for the time being." This man seemed to be the oldest in the room, probably in his fifties. Even Maxis, who sported a fluffy white beard, seemed to be a tad bit younger than Dr. Groph.

"And last but not least, we have Doctor Harvey Yena." Maxis introduced the man, who stood up and immediately shook my hand. He did not say a word.

"He's a quiet one... but also very smart!" chuckled Maxis. "I suppose that concludes our first meeting together, yes?" The others nodded, and I joined in. "Well, as the leader of the German division of Group 935, I hereby dismiss this committee. Good luck today in your scientific endeavors! To improve the human condition!" The group arose and repeated the phrase in unison, then exited the room. To improve the human condition? Was it some sort of slogan? As I followed the others, Dr. Maxis's voice stopped me. "Edward?"

"Yes, Dr. Maxis?"

"Go with Dr. Schuster and Dr. Groph. They will show you the ropes. And, the best of luck to you. I hope you enjoy your time with us." He nodded and followed me out of the room, taking the opposite hallway to ours and breaking away from the group. I quickly pursued Dr. Schuster and Dr. Groph, catching up to them in due time. No one spoke for what seemed like hours, until the silence of the awkward elevator ride was broken by Niklas Groph.

"So, Dr. Richtofen, you should tell us more about your life. Maxis has told us that you are one of the smartest members to ever join Group 935." Groph finished. I was flattered by the statement, but preserved my ego and went with a more modest approach.

"Certainly not, I am a mere rookie. Look at the highly trained doctors and scientists that run this facility!" I commended with a little chuckle. There was no response.

"So which are you, Richtofen? A doctor or a scientist?" Asked Dr. Schuster as we strolled down the hallway I had first arrived in. From my knowledge, I could tell that we were headed for the laboratory.

"I'm... Both, I suppose." I replied, unsure of which to say.

"How can that be so?" Dr. Schuster continued. "Have you professional training in either? Are you unsure of your intentions?"

"I have a degree in both medicine and science," I said with uncertainty.

"Fascinating," Dr. Groph said, loosening the mood a little. "A fantastic addition he will be to our cause." With those words, we arrived at the entrance of the laboratory. I followed both men into the massive room which housed harsh bright lights and tons of people in white lab coats, as it had the day before. I must admit, I was a bit intimidated by the high expectations of this all but strange place.

"Tell me, Richtofen, what do you know of Germany's current weaponry?" Schuster questioned, allowing no time for one to think to himself.

I debated on whether I should tell the truth about modern weaponry, or butter it up a bit. I had studied for weeks on the current weapon crisis that Germany was in when I first learned that Group 935 had called upon me. Though I had never actually shot a gun myself, I knew a great deal about them.

"To be painfully honest, Dr. Schuster, I believe that our country's weaponry is falling well behind the standards of our closest enemies, the Americans. If we do not strive to secure the most advanced technology, I believe that Germany could be in grave danger should a war of any significance break out." 

Dr. Groph and Dr. Schuster stopped in their tracks and turned to me. My heart fluttered. Maybe I should have covered the truth a bit.

"A wise man," Groph said finally. 

"Indeed." Dr. Schuster smiled, a little forced. I nodded, looking around a little awkwardly.

After that, I was directed towards a bench on which blueprints lay. Weapons blueprints. 

"Are these the new weapons blueprints?" I asked one on the people working next to me.

"But of course. Only the best!" The blonde headed German man said. I glanced down at the blueprints again. To me, they looked pretty efficient. The first blueprint looked like an alien weapon, with a round base and some sort of energy conduit. This intrigued me so.

The next gun looked just like any other German pistol, with a simple spout and a trigger slapped on a piece of metal. It didn't look overly interesting.

As I studied over the papers meticulously, a high pitched female voice broke through my thoughts.

"Mr. Richtofen? Is Mr. Richtofen here?" I looked up to see who had called my name. Before me stood a dark brown headed lady, probably in her mid-thirties, with acid green eyes and ruby red lips.

"Yes? I am Richtofen," I replied.

The woman looked me over. "Very well, follow me," she instructed as she headed in the other direction. Once again, I was lead down the same bland hallway that had come all too familiar to me. I was sure that by now I could pick out every crack in the redundant brick of the lonely corridor. I silently wondered what this walk had in store for me this time.

~Eliza's POV~

My heart beat steadily as I stood in the bland, confined visiting room of Group 935's facilities, awaiting Sophia's return. 

"You have a visitor, Mr. Richtofen," I heard Sophia's distinct high pitched voice ring out from around the corner. I blushed at the sound of his name, and her reference to me as a visitor rather than a servant, as Maxis would have called me. I always was fond of Sophia, beside the fact that she had aspirations of actually joining Group 935's scientist team in the near future. But in order to get on the team, you have to get closer to the leader, Ludvig Maxis. And that's exactly what she's been doing.

Before I had time to step out of my thoughts, there were two figures in the doorway.

"Eliza?" Mr. Richtofen spoke and raised an eyebrow, his gentle German voice tickling my ears. I looked up to meet his hazel eyes, and was taken aback by how close he was.

I blushed a little when he gave me a warm smile, and cursed myself for doing so. I cleared my throat, remembering what I had come here for.

"Your lunch, sir... You forgot it this morning." I held out the paper sack, waiting for my master to take it.

He stared at the bag for a moment before he looked back up at me, and removed the lunch from my grasp. He gave a genuine smile, looking straight into my eyes, which only made me blush harder. 

"Thank you, Eliza," he gently said, as I took a step backwards to avoid any further embarrassment. 

"You're welcome, Mr. Richtofen." I bowed to show courtesy. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then turned to leave. "Goodbye, Mr. Richtofen. Goodbye, Sophia," I said quickly and headed out the door, making sure to maintain speed as I walked back to the house.

~Richtofen's POV~

I was rather surprised by Eliza's visit, the thought still lingering on my mind as the woman, whom I now knew as Sophia, escorted me back to the lab. I'm quite sure I could have found it on my own, but she insisted. She seemed quite nice.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Richtofen, I would think that Eliza was not your servant at all," Sophia said, rounding the corner toward the lab.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, curious as to her intent.

"Well, the way you treat her, and she treats you. Forgive me for saying so, Mr. Richtofen, but with manners like those I'm quite surprised that you don't have yourself a wife by now."

I became a bit embarrassed at this point. "Oh? Umm... Thank you..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously as the lab door came into view. And how thankful I was to see it.

"Happy inventing, Mr. Richtofen," Sophia smiled, nodding her head.

I smiled back warmly. "Thank you for everything, Sophia." I walked back to my station, and Sophia scurried off down the hallway. I glanced up at the clock. 11:35. I found that same blonde headed German that I'd questioned earlier, since he seemed alright, and inquired about something which had bugged me since Eliza's visit. "Excuse me, sir, what time is lunch?" 

"Oh, 12:00, sir!"

"Ah, thank you." I looked up at the clock again and smiled. Soon I would once again taste the delectable expertise of my talented servant, and I could hardly wait to see what delicious treasures that little brown bag held.


	6. Differences

Eliza's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about my home as I swept the floors before Mr. Richtofen arrived. I wondered what Tank was doing. It had been years since I had seen my best friend. Even before I left for France, it had been at least four years. The only thing I knew was that he had enlisted with the U.S Marines. I nearly whimpered at the thought of my mother, who had died from an unknown illness a few years back. Her hair had turned white, her bones feeble, and her skin shriveled away like the petals of an old rose. She had been my rock, the only one I could lean on. I knew that she was watching over me from Heaven. But I wasn't sure she was proud. 

My thoughts were shattered by the turning of the knob on the front door. I glanced quickly at the time. Six o'clock, time for Mr. Richtofen to be home. Suddenly. The door creaked open, letting in a gust of cool autumn wind. In the doorway stood a very tired looking Mr. Richtofen, suitcase in hand. I cleared my thoughts and leaned the broom against the wall, making my way to him.

"Good evening, Eliza," he greeted as he stepped through the doorframe. He gave a little nod and smiled before removing his coat and hanging it upon the coat rack.

"Good evening, Mr. Richtofen," I replied, giving a vague curtsy. I made my way towards the kitchen, noticing that Mr. Richtofen had pulled out some sort of blue paper, and slowly sauntered behind me with his face buried in the document. As I washed my hands, he found a seat at the kitchen table and studied the sheet.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, sir?" I asked rather sheepishly, trying not to interrupt his work. I studied his distinct facial features as he looked piercingly at the blue paper. His chiseled chin rested in his hand, his forefinger barely gracing his thick lips. His jawline was prominent, and his nose was like a curved triangle. Just under his nose sat a black, fuzzy, mustache that rimmed his upper lip. I regretfully allowed my eyes to travel further, eventually gazing deep into his greenish hazel eyes, though they were not looking at me. From the way his eyes moved, I figured he was reading something. His black hair was shaved neatly around his ears, and got thicker on top of his head, ultimately resulting in a little whip of hair that hung on his forehead. He looked up at me unexpectedly, causing me to jerk my eyes away and blush a little.

"Whatever you decide to fix, I know it will be great. Please, surprise me." His compliment only added to my embarrassment, so I quickly turned around and began to perform my duties.

“Of course, sir.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him put the paper down, as if in deep thought. His face twisted a bit, as though something was troubling him.

“Eliza?” He asked, glancing at me.

“Yes sir?” I replied, giving my attention to him.

“....... Nevermind," He looked away, shaking his head and continuing his work. A light blush formed on my cheeks, and I continued my work. It bugged me that I could not know what was on his mind. It was as if he had altogether forgotten what he had been saying, or perhaps he could not find the words to describe what was on his mind.

Richtofen's POV:

I tried to keep my thoughts away from Eliza as I studied the blueprint that I'd taken from the lab at work today. The blueprints were for the so called, "Ray Gun," and they fascinated me so. There was an energy conduit, unlike any i had seen before. It seemed to run on some sort of liquid, but I there was no inscription to describe it.

I allowed my eyes to find Eliza, regretfully losing my focus on work. She was slaving over the stove, fixing what looked to be some sort of meat. Steam rolled from the pan like the ornery waves of the cascading ocean, bouncing against the jagged rocks of the shoreline. Already my stomach had begun to growl, although lunch today was filling. Somehow, Eliza seemed different. She didn't glow as she had the day before, something seemed to be bothering her. Before I found the guts to ask her what it was, she had gently set down a plate, brimming with what I assumed were American delicacies.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn, sir," said Eliza as she gave a forced smile. Suddenly I began to see how unhappy she was in this environment. I found myself wondering why it was her choice to be here, serving me.

"Danke, Eliza," I spoke in my native tongue, thanking her for her efforts. She nodded and continued on her way, tidying the kitchen to fit its former cleanliness. As I began to eat, I noticed that there was only enough food for one, and Eliza had not prepared any for herself. Though the food was exemplary, it was not enough to tear me away from the question that was eating at me.

"Eliza," I began nervously, "What do you eat?"

She stopped her work for a split second, as if to think, then continued. "I have my own personal rations, Mr. Richtofen..." She trailed off in her words, "Servants are not permitted to eat alongside their masters."

This answer puzzled me so. Whoever came up with this ridiculous set of regulations obviously had their mind set on one thing. I did not see a point in such rules, but so be it.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I'll be going now," she spoke in an asking kind of way.

"You are excused, Eliza," I said, dismissing her. She nodded and thanked me, walking into the main room and disappearing up the stairs.

The servant stayed on my mind all through dinner.

That night I was reading about the current German weaponry in my quarters when I heard a knock at my door.

"With your consent, sir, I shall retire now," Eliza spoke softly, giving a curtsy and awaiting my answer.

"Of course, Eliza... you are welcome to go to bed," I felt odd saying this, as one does not typically tell someone they are allowed to rest. I watched her as she silently tread back down the hallway, towards the attic stairs. My brow twisted into a confused expression, as Eliza's small frame never returned to the hallway. It seemed that she slept in the attic, away from all life, and away from me.

The fact that Eliza was so shut away from the world bothered me so. The idea of carrying on as she did intimidated me. I could tell from insight and my own experience that she was hiding something, perhaps deep and dark. I lay down in my usually heavenly bed, but it did not seem as such tonight.

No matter how hard I tried to push her from my memory, I couldn't. Desperately I longed for sleep, but it hardly came. Six in the morning came all to fast that day.


	7. Broken Explanations

After I had completed my morning routine, I trotted down the stairs that lead to the living area. The wonderful aroma of home cooking wafted through the house, telling my brain that Eliza was awake. She must get up pretty early to beat me downstairs, and cook breakfast too. I glanced at the clock that sat high on the wall. Even now it was only just seven o'clock.

I walked through the wide open door-frame and into the kitchen where the scents resonated significantly. A smile spread across my face as I sat at the table. I watched Eliza as she chopped up some assorted vegetables on the counter, debating on whether to speak or not. It seemed as though she had not yet noticed my presence in the room.

"Guten Morgen, Eliza," I spoke, softly smiling, as I did nearly every morning. I didn't think about whether she could understand my language. Flinching slightly, she looked up from her work at me, giving a subtle, innocent smile that made me feel just a little jumpy inside.

"Good morning, sir." Her light, blondish-brown hair was braided today, and it lay over her shoulder. Still, it fell to her waist. A strand of her bangs hung over her forehead, like it always did. She was dressed in the same black dress that she always wore, but had a little apron tied securely around it.

After I had finished eating, I was off to work. With leisure time, I strolled down the sidewalk, taking in every possible detail that I could. The birds of autumn were just beginning to chirp, the sun barely peeking over the horizon to shine through the trees. I had many neighbors, it seemed, as I passed their houses. I assumed that all new members of Group 935 were issued a house and a personal servant. I wondered if they were all like Eliza.

I remembered having a servant at my home when I was very young. She was an older lady, by the name of Agatha. She would fix our food, clean our rooms when they needed it, and do basically what Eliza did. My sister treated her like a dog, Agatha this, Agatha that. I never took kindly to the way my mother and father talked to our servant, but I tried to make up for it when I could. Occasionally I left her a note expressing my appreciation, and it always seemed, on those days, that my room was extra clean when I came home from school. Although I'd grown up with a servant, I hadn't really adapted to the idea of having someone work and get nothing in return.

I glanced down at my pocket, taking the silver-chained watch from the pouch. 7:40 sharp. I was twenty minutes early. I smiled to myself as I turned the corner, taking my time as I sauntered the rest of the way to work.

Eliza's POV

Dear Tank,

I miss you more now than ever. It has been months since I have seen your face. How have you been? I am writing to see how things are going in America... over here things are heating up, by the way Maxis and the others are talking. They are developing new weaponry, Sophia tells me, to prepare for war. I'm scared, Tank. Ever since Maxis brought me here I have had this horrible feeling about me, like something's going to go wrong. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling... but it's a bad one. On the plus side... I think you were wrong about all Germans... they aren't all as horrid as you say. My master is the exact opposite. He is kind, mannerly, and good-willed. I know if you could write back you would tell me that it's all just an act, and it probably is. But I'm glad to have someone to compensate for you, and to keep me company. Anyway... I have to get back to wiping the windows. I miss you Tank... Please come for me soon.

Sincerely,

Eliza

I stared at the sheet in my hands for what seemed like hours, thinking of other things to write. I wanted to tell Dempsey about where I was, and who I'd become, but I could not bring myself to scrape the pencil's tip across the parchment.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can, like I always did. I couldn't send my letters, Group 935 would never allow it. I rose from the wooden chair at the table and glanced at the clock. Barely ten. Picking up a clean rag and some soap, I began to scrub the windows free of scuff marks and cloudiness, though it really wasn't necessary. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day. Oh how wonderful, I thought, the sun's rays would feel on my back, warming my insides and kissing my skin with a bright autumn glow.

But it was too risky. I was the most infamous of servants. I am Eliza Washington. Everyone around here knew that name. I could be shot on the street if they caught me out. Trying to escape, they'd tell Maxis. And he would nod and continue his work like nothing ever happened.

I fought hard to close the flood gates of memories, but it was in vain. Maxis told me I wasn't allowed to say anything about my family, or where I came from, to anyone. I had rules and regulations, as well, just like Mr. Richtofen.

It was in May when I got here. I've been here for almost four months now. The sky was dark and redolent of sadness on that day, I remember like it was yesterday.

Maxis pulls me by the arm and gets in my face, muttering a few words that I do not hear, and shoving me through the door of the house, slamming it. I look around the large room and start to cry. I have been taken from my home. Taken from my freedom. I run to the door, begging Maxis to let me go, take me back to America where I belong. 

"Shut up and stay in there, or i'll chain you down in the basement and you'll never see the light of day again!" I know he's not kidding. I've seen him do it before. I have no choice but to explore the house, tears streaming down my face and chills running down my spine. Loneliness. Pain. Regret. I made it up to the attic where there lay a cot. And there I stayed until the next day, then the next day, and the next. 

The windows look crystal clear now, as I recollect the events of that day. I all but clench my fists as the redundant slogan of Group 935 rings in my head. To Improve the Human Condition. They're all but destroying it.

Richtofen's POV

"Richtofen, could I see you in my office for a few minutes?" Maxis's voice came into existence and distracted me from my research. Unbeknownst to me, he'd been standing there for quite some time.

Although I was reluctant to interrupt my reading about German engineering, I deemed that Maxis would not have intervened were it not for good reason. "Of course, Doctor Maxis." I stood up from my desk and followed Maxis toward his office.

Maxis's office was smaller than I had expected. It had a wooden desk right in the middle, papers scattered over the surface, a lamp, and a fireplace that sat just behind it. It was not my idea of neat, but I assumed that the man didn't spent much time here anyway.

"Doctor Richtofen," he said, breaking the silence. "We need to talk about your servant."

I raised an eyebrow at the caution in his voice. "Eliza?" I asked, to make sure I had understood correctly.

"Yes. I think you should know a few things about her. Please sit down." Maxis motioned to a seat in front of his desk, which I took. Filling the seat on the other side, he took on a serious, yet painful expression.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Maxis?" I asked.

He was silent as he took a deep breath, seemingly collecting his words. "Eliza," he began, "is not all that she seems. If fact... you might say she's a little more."

I listened to the distinct syllables in Maxis's voice, and the odd stressing of his words. It seemed as though they had venom dripping into them.

"Dr. Maxis-" Suddenly, an alarm sounded, blaring against my eardrums and cutting off my words. Flinching slightly, my eyes snapped toward Maxis, who was already bolting towards the door.

"Stage 2 security breach, all available parties to the containment unit!" The voice on the intercom sounded like Sophia's.

My mind went into turmoil, and my thoughts scrambled. Jumping out of my seat, I could only think of following Maxis, who was already scurrying down the hallway. Swiftly, I caught up to his stout form. No words were exchanged, just the frantic breaths of Maxis as his white lab coat flowed in his wake.

Within a matter of seconds, we were at the main gate of the facility.

"Doctor Maxis, patient 1277 has escaped! We-" The panicked man was cut off by Maxis's all but trembling voice.

"Well, where is he?" Maxis grabbed the man by the shoulders and gave him a jolt.

"O-outside," The man stuttered.

"Nien, nien," Maxis pushed past the man and out the doors, where there were numerous guards who had their weapons pointed in a synonymous direction. In the middle of the circle of gunman stood a lone soul, which I thought I recognized in some way.

Maxis shouted out to the guards, "Men! End him!"

My eyes widened as the bullets flew toward the man, all but trembling in fear. In the final seconds of his life, his gaze turned to me. And for those split seconds that our eyes met, I could feel some of his pain, the gut-wrenching sting of a thousand machine gun bullets pumping into his body. As the man fell limp, I glanced, in shock, upon his bloody and worn face. It was then that I recognized his features. It was the man I had seen in the Injection Room just a few days earlier.


	8. Not for the Faint of Heart

Eliza's POV

Mr. Richtofen burst through the door around three o'clock today, taking me by surprise. Abruptly, I arose from my sitting position and rushed toward his form.

"Mr. Richtofen, is there something wrong?" I asked in a genuinely concerned tone. Consequently, he began pacing the room, running his hands through his hair and ignoring my question. I listened to him mutter things in German. Though I could not fully understand his native language, I could tell that he was clearly stressed out about something.

"Nein, nein, nein ... was habe ich mich da eingelassen? Nein... Nein, Nein!" Suddenly, Mr.Richtofen began to tremble, his legs and arms shaking.

"Mr. Richtofen!" I called, rushing toward the man, trying again to snap him back to reality. "Mr. Richtofen! Please snap out of it!" I yelled, nearly in his face, beginning to panic myself. Still the man would not respond, turning away and heading the other direction.

"Calm down, Edward... Calm down..." He spoke softly to himself.

Losing my wit, I marched over to Mr. Richtofen and grabbed his hand, placing my hand on his back for comfort. I couldn't bear to see him suffering this way, so different from the calm and collected man that once was there. I led him to the massive living area and pushed him onto the couch, where I pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him. He stared straight ahead, seemingly paralyzed.

"Richtofen!" I cried, forgetting the formal address which he was meant to be called. Suddenly, the life in his eyes returned, and he broke his stare, now gazing deep into my blue orbs. For a moment too long, he remained, until I stood up to fetch him a cup of water. What have you done now, Eliza? I thought, pouring the purified water into the clear glass. I inhaled deeply before walking back into the room.

"Here you go, sir," I sat the cup of water down on the end table next to Mr. Richtofen. Though he still seemed to be in shock, he also seemed to have regained his wits. Shakily, he picked up the glass of water and took a sip, and then a gulp.

"I'm... t-terribly sorry, Eliza," He stuttered, clutching the glass as if it were his prized possession. A heavy pink shade appeared on his cheeks, and he hung his head. "Something happened today."

I wasn't sure if I should attempt to find out more about this subject. Maybe I could relieve some of the man's stress by being a listener, but then again, I didn't know. The last thing I wanted to do was make him angrier.

"What happened, sir?"

Mr. Richtofen put his head in his hands, exhaling loudly. "They... gunned a man down in the street... He tried to flee but it was too late, they surrounded him... and..." He shook his head in disbelief, unable to go on. A flicker of light from the chandelier reflected off of the water pooling in his eyes.

"It's alright, Mr. Richtofen. You don't have to go on."

But he continued anyway. "And in the last moments of his life, his eyes met mine... and those eyes begged me to save him. Begged me to end his pain as the steel pumped his flesh," A single tear dropped from his eye, landing on the fabric of the couch. "But I could do nothing."

I sat in silence, trying to devise a way to comfort the man, but to no avail. This was the first time I had ever seen a man cry, and it surprised me so.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said, laying a soothing hand on his shoulder, disobeying one of Maxis's most important rules.

He looked up at me again and I removed my hand, thinking I had offended him in some way.

"Eliza," He said, barely able to muster a word.

"Sir?"

"Please call me Edward." His voice was in a low, hurt, but pleasing tone.

My eyes widened slightly at his suggestion. It didn't seem to be against the rules, as he did request... however, it didn't seem right to address him as anything other than Mr. Richtofen.

"Very well..." I said, blushing slightly, "Edward." I couldn't help but smile.


	9. Time Off

A few hours had passed since I suggested Mr. Richtofen lie down to rest his head. I assumed he had fallen asleep, weary from his panic attack earlier, but I had not gone to check on him. As I prepared dinner, which was bratwurst, Edward's favorite, I put on an old record that I found in the attic the very first night I arrived here. It played a single song, the instrumental version of Amazing Grace. It was a song that I knew well, as I had grown up in a very religious family.

Before long, I found myself humming the precious tune, my lips coming closer and closer to forming words.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that save a wretch like me... I once was lost, but now am found, was blind, but now, I see. T'was grace that taught my heart to fear... and grace, my fears relieved..."

"You have the most beautiful voice," Mr. Richtofen interrupted unexpectedly, startling me greatly.

"Mr. Richtofen!" I said, wheeling around to face him.

"Edward," he corrected.

"My apologies, Edward," I said rather hesitantly.

He shot a shy smile my way and headed to the table. I felt as if I should say something that would fill the now present silence, but could not bring myself to speak. I hadn't really spoken to Edward before, without first being spoken to.

"I am... sorry for... the incident earlier," Said Richtofen as I continued to cook.

I shot a glance of mixed emotions, including both pity and concern, toward the man, although he wasn't looking.

"No apologies are in order, sir," I assured, piling edible delecacies on the glass plate.

"I put you through much trouble. I am sorry."

I thought a moment before answering his plea of forgiveness. "Your apology is accepted... although it was not necessary." I walked over to the table with a massive plate of food and sat the plate on the table. "I made your favorite, sir."

Richtofen smiled down at the plate of food, taking in its entirety. "You simply do know how to cheer a person up, Eliza." He picked up the fork and took a bite. "Mmm... as delicious as ever."

Richtofen's POV

I watched as she began to walk into the living area, taking her leave. I wanted to stop her, and tell her to stay and eat with me. But my shyness once again left me at a disadvantage. I watched as her hips swayed up the stairs, revealing to only myself, a side of me that I had never attended. I felt something as I watched the girl move swiftly up the stairs, and shamefully tore my eyes away once her form had left the scene. Surely not, Edward... I scolded myself, finishing the plate of food before me quickly. You dare stoop so low... What would father think? He would surely be mad. Your father is dead! Both your father and mother are dead, they mean nothing! The other voice in my head chimes in angrily. "Shut up, the both of you..." I audibly speak, hushing the voices. "It will not happen again."

Later that evening I was in the library, my nose buried in the depths of a book, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in, Eliza," I spoke, assuming that it was my servant. I was surprised when another form stepped into the doorway. "Doctor Maxis!" I rose from my seat to greet him, only to be waved away.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your studies!" Maxis said, casually sifting through the bookshelf closest to me. "A fine selection you have," Maxis said, smiling. "A selection which I have helped to increase. In fact, I used to live in this very house, when I first came to work here as a young apprentice to Group 935!"

This revelation surprised me. He had lived here? "Truly? I had no idea," I replied, a slight grin denting my cheeks.

Maxis smiled. "For sure, my dear boy. Now, I didn't come here to ramble about my past encounters... I came to talk to you about the... er.... conflict earlier. Have a seat."

Instantly my smile fell, vanishing into the dark recollection of the event of which Maxis spoke. I could vividly see blood gushing from the victim's body, as if I were watching it, the final glance of his eyes before his body fell limp. I took a seat, prepared to listen to Maxis's words, as he sat across from me.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that so soon after you arrived, Edward. It truly was a tragedy. But the man simply had to be stopped, he was a danger to us all. You understand this, correct?"

I thought long and hard before I answered Maxis's question with one of my own. "Why? Why was he a threat to our safety?" I charged boldly, a little anger now seeping into my voice.

Maxis looked at me with disbelief. A sigh escaped his lips before he began to explain. "Now that you are officially a part of Group 935, you have a right to know the things that happen in our facilities. That man was part of an experiment used to test a biosubstance that our researchers at Group 935 have created over the past three years. Had that subject escaped... He might have ended us all. We cannot be sure."

Before he could continue, I interrupted with my burning question. "Where did he come from?" I prayed that the answer was not as I foresaw.

Maxis continued, "He volunteered... He had been suffering from a miserable case of cancer in his brain. He was insane to begin with."  
Accepting this answer, I inquired further about this fluid which Maxis had mentioned.

"We call it Ultrafluid. It's the purple liquid you saw being injected into that man. Edward, you must understand. If we can harness the full power of this substance, the German army will be unstoppable. We can conquer the world."

It came suddenly to my attention that Maxis had been holding back much more than I had originally anticipated. Was the military worth this kind of extent? At any rate, I nodded my head, simply wishing for Maxis to leave me to think.

"Please do not let this get in the way of your studies. I will leave you be... if you need another day off, so be it. But I expect to see you back the next day." With these words, Maxis advanced toward the door of my study, taking his exit.

I let out a breath of relief now that Maxis had left. I thought to myself long and hard about the things that had just been clarified for me. Before I could get in a complete thought, another knock came at my door.

"Come in," I spoke shakily, rattled by Maxis's words.

In stepped the small light-haired girl, a silver tray in her hands. She walked towards me, her eyes trained on the pitcher of liquid that set on the platter. "I've brought you some tea," Eliza smiled sweetly, but I sighed and left my head in my hands.

"Thank you, Eliza," I said as she sat the tray on the small table next to me. She began to walk away leaving me to my thoughts. I, however, no longer wished to be alone. I wanted to tell someone what had happened. "Eliza, would you care to stay?" I asked before my tongue could stop the words.

Eliza paused, her back still turned to me. She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting mine. "I really should be getting back, I haven't swept the floors yet..." She blushed.

I almost let her go, but something inside made me continue to fight for her attention. Her attention? Her company I surely mean... "The floors can wait, better yet, don't even sweep the floors tonight." I surprised myself.

She looked toward the ground. "W-Why do you wish for me to stay?" She stuttered.

"Because.." I wasn't sure even I had the answer! Company, I suppose? "Because I want to learn more about you." My mouth completely disobeyed my brain, sending those words flying. Did that sound strange? Pedophile-like even? What would she say!?

To my surprise, the girl walked towards the seat on my left, and took it, smiling softly and sending blood rushing to my face. I smiled back at her welcome presence. Originally my problems had been my motive, but now I was completely focused on learning about this girl.

"What do you wish to know?" She settled into her seat, turning her head to face me.

I pondered for a moment in deliberation, scrambling for a question to ask. There were so many, I decided to make something of a game of this.

"How about we play a game? I'll ask you a question, you answer, then you can ask anything you'd like."

Eliza looked unsure, drawing back from me slightly. "Are you sure, Mr. Rich- I mean... E-Edward?"

"Of course... Since we are here together, I think we should learn more about one another." Great, Edward. Way to make this sound creepy.

Eliza swallowed noticeably, as if nervous. "Very well, sir."

Yet I still drew a blank. What to ask? I started with a simple question. "What's your favorite color?"

Eliza half-smiled, looking at her lap. "Rainbow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Rainbow?"

"Yes sir. I've debated between colors for so long that I simply can't decide... So why not have them all?"

I grinned. "What a fantastic reason... It's your turn."

She looked away, thinking. "Okay, what is your favorite color?"

For a reason I knew not, this question took me by surprise. "Hmm... I must say, I haven't thought about it near enough to answer." I looked into Eliza's eyes for a split second, and then I knew the answer. Blue, like her irises, one of the most beautiful things I had seen in a while. I would not dare say this now. I leaned back in my chair and continued. "Do you prefer the indoors or the outdoors?"

"Oh, the outdoors are my favorite place. I love nature." She answered surely, a look of yearning in her still eyes.

I had never seen her out before. This house had a remarkable backyard, yet I had never taken notice of her presence there. Perhaps it was too cold? Autumn was in it's fling. Of course I could not settle for my imagination, I wanted her to confirm. "Why don't you venture outside more often?"

Instantly her expression fell to gloom. "I am not permitted to do so."

A look of confusion surfaced on my face. "What? I have never ordered you to stay inside..."

"Not you, sir... Doctor Maxis."

This infuriated me. This woman had been ordered to confinement? For what reason? More immediately, what authority did Maxis have over MY servant? Without my tongue stopping me, words flowed freely from my mouth.

"Why does Doctor Maxis command you? Why is he your master, and not I?" I listened with great intent.

Eliza sighed and looked as if she were thinking too hard. "You are... But he is the head of France's branch of Group 935," She answered finally. "Even you cannot escape his command."

I noticed a flicker of doubt in Eliza's eyes, as if she were hiding something. She stared at the ground, almost looking afraid that I would inquire further.

"If it's alright with you, sir... I'd like to retire now..." Her eyes remained trained on the carpet.

There was so much more that I wanted to ask her, but I could not, in good conscience, force her to stay. I nodded. "You may go now, Eliza." I watched as she bobbed her head in appreciation, rising from her seat.

"Thank you, sir." She turned and started toward the door. Regrettably, again, I allowed my eyes travel down her waist. Nein, Edward... I scolded. I jerked away my gaze. There was one more question I needed to ask.

"Eliza," I called before she reached the door.

She wheeled around. "Yes sir?"

I hesitated to ask the next question. Back and forth, I went in my head, eventually deciding against myself. "Goodnight."

She smiled. "Goodnight, sir."

With that, she took her leave, and I was alone once again with my thoughts.


	10. Invitation

The next morning, I woke up with work on my mind. I had fallen asleep in my study, in which the central heat had apparently kicked off, and had awoken with a terribly dry throat. However, I was delighted to see that I had been covered in a small blanket, not near enough to heat one's body of course, but an obvious act of kindness by none other than Eliza. She must have discovered me last night, and canvassed me with the blanket.

Feeling queasy upon standing, I stumbled toward the door and supported myself against the wall. I assumed that this was just a sort of morning sickness, brought on by my abrupt awakening. Suddenly the door creaked open, revealing a quiet Eliza, whose eyes at first did not look at me, but toward the chair from which I had risen. When she noticed my presence beside her, she gasped and backed away from the door.

"Edward!" She cried. "I was just coming to check on you..." She trailed off.

The smell of bacon met my nose as I smiled.

"Thank you, Eliza. I am just fine." I walked out of the doorframe, closing the door behind me as I advanced down the hallway. I could hardly wait for breakfast this morning, as I seemed to be remarkably hungry. "And good morning!" I said as she followed behind me. She returned the greeting with the like.

Eliza seemed to have something on her mind as she tidied up the kitchen.

"Is something bothering you, Eliza?" I asked, noticing the way she furrowed her brow.

She gave me an unconvinvcing look of innocence. "Nothing at all, sir."

I had questioned her enough the previous night, so I didn't pester her. I glanced at the clock and made the decision to go to work, as I had missed enough time already. Quickly I got cleaned up and dressed, bid Eliza farewell, and headed out the door.

I took my time this morning, as I wished to delay the possible horrors of the day. I prayed, to whatever god was listening, that I wouldn't have to relive the peril I had felt a few days before. When I arrived at the door, I was greeted by a heavily armed security guard who asked for my name and identification, which I forked over without opposition. That was new.

Clearing the gate, I entered the facility to find Dr. Schuster glancing down at his watch.

"Doctor Richtofen!" He began with a smile, "It's so good to see you. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show..." The older doctor cleared his throat and continued as I listened intently.

"Anyway... please walk with me." Schuster took off in the direction of the laboratory, with me close by his side.

"Is something going on, Doctor Schuster?" I asked, my voice harboring curiosity.

"Well... it will be easier for me to show you." He entered the lab and proceeded to the back of it. He led me to an annex, which I assumed was his personal lab, as he was a high member of 935. In the middle of the room was a large machine that looked like something from an alternate universe.

"Behold!" The doctor pointed his hands at the machine as I stepped closer for a better look, fixated on the peculiar device. I examined its numerous bolts and the glass case that sat inside of it.

"What is it? This is a masterpiece..." I trailed off.

"Doctor Richtofen, this is your greatest project. We are going to master the art of teleportation." He smiled a confident smile as I pondered.

"T-teleportation?" I stuttered in disbelief. 

"Moving things from one point to another instantly." Schuster smiled with confidence. 

"Amazing..." My voice stopped in awe.

"And you are the one who will make it work. So far we have only been able to move a sunflower seed a couple of inches. The receiving end is across the hall, in Dr. Groph's lab, but we haven't even come close to reaching it."

"Me? I will make it work? I don't know if I can-"

"Nonsense, Richtofen," the doctor cut off my words. "I'll let you in on a little secret. You are the smartest young scientist that we have had in a long time, perhaps ever. When Maxis viewed your profile from Hiedelberg University, he could not wait for you to arrive. Every day he would ask, 'Has he accepted yet?'" Dr. Schuster chuckled. "It was as if you were his long lost child."

I knew not how to reply. Instead, the rambling doctor continued.

"No wonder you got a house when you first began... We all had to earn ours. Most of us don't even have servants. Pretty girl, your servant... Eliza, is it?" Schuster waited for an answer.

"Yes, it is." And she's a beauty, though I would not agree aloud. I could hardly believe my ears. Why was I chosen to receive a home upon my arrival? And why did Maxis know so much about me before I even came here? Questions flooded my mind, and everything that Schuster said after that point was a jumble of syllables, which I assumed held no significance anyway.

After the doctor dismissed me to the main lab, I continued my studies on advanced German weaponry until the lunch bell rang. I took out the brown paper sack, smiling widely on the inside. I had just bitten into a ripe red apple when an alert noise rippled off the walls of the laboratory. The intercom started up with the voice of Sophia, who spoke calmly.

"Doctor Richtofen, you are needed in Doctor Maxis's office momentarily." Then came the click of the phone being put back in the dial.

A form of embarrassment showed on my cheeks as almost every head turned in awe to look at me. Promptly, I stashed my lunch items back into my bag, a little sour that my recess had been interfered with, and headed out the door. 

What could the man possibly want now? Today had already been too eventful. 

Maxis greeted me with a smile when I walked through the doorway.

"Richtofen, my boy! I'm so very sorry to have interrupted your lunch, this will only take a moment." He placed his hand upon my back, leading me out the door. "Walk with me, son."

We walked down the hallway as we had so many times before. 

"Every year, Group 935 hosts a party for the prestige members of the facility. This year, it will be held right here in Northern France. Representatives of all branches of 935 will be present, including its ultimate leaders." Maxis paused and stood in front of me, gripping my shoulders. "I'd like you to be my guest. There will be food, music, dancing!" Maxis smiled wide.

I was not a social person. The very thought of large crowds made me sick. 

"W-with all due respect sir, I-" 

"You won't come?" Maxis interrupted, as he knew where I was going with this statement. A sad, almost disappointed expression overcame his face, planting a seed of guilt in my stomach.

"I am not a very social person... I'm not good with people." I explained. 

"Nonsense, Richtofen. I liked you the second you walked into this building. Come on now, you're a fine young gentleman, and there's no reason to be shy around anyone here. Be yourself, and people will like you." Maxis awaited my final answer.

With a sigh, I contemplated. I was trying to avoid letting my new superior down, at any cost. Quickly, I made a plan to go to the party, and simply stay out of sight for the duration of the charade. 

"Alright," I agreed finally, "I will go." I put on my best smile, as Maxis returned the same face. I reassured myself that I had made the right decision. 

"Wonderful! This is so exciting, everyone will be so glad to meet you!" Maxis pat me on the back and began to head back to his office, pulling me with him. "The party is in November, the height of the season. You'll need to wear something nice, of course."

"Certainly."

"And you'll need a date." Maxis finished nonchalantly. 

I paused in my tracks. My eyes widened and a sudden fear immediately overcame me.

"P-pardon?" I stuttered, though I had heard him very clearly. A date. A woman, a significant other, a person of the opposite sex by my side all night! 

Maxis turned around, smiling. "Well of course, you don't want to look like a loner, do you?" He chuckled. "Not to worry son. I know that your options here are somewhat... limited. And that's why I have arranged you on a date with Sophia, our desk lady."

My eyes grew even wider. Sophia!? I barely know the woman, we've exchanged glances only a few times! 

"She's a good person Richtofen. Give her a chance." Maxis said, seemingly reading me like a book. 

My conscience was screaming a different name. 

"Yes sir...." I consented, trying to please him. 

He nodded and smiled. "Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I look forward to seeing you at the party!" With that, Maxis returned to his study, as did I.

Eliza's POV:

This is not the person I am.

Please, let me go.

Let me go back to my home.

My own voice echoed in my head with redundant sounds of sorrow. With Richtofen no longer causing my mind to scatter, I had taken the time to recollect on my feelings. Right now, I felt so angry that I could bust a window. I clutched the broomstick in my hands, the emotion building within me.

You are nothing but an insolent brat! A shadow of the past, you pathetic girl! Memories of past encounters flooded my memory.

Helen, I cannot forsake the security of my company for the well-being of some mistake! If you think I am staying here then you are a fool!

Maxis! You are the fool! You would forsake your own daughter for the production of your company!

I am above you all. I will change this world! I will make the armies of America stronger and then you will bow to me!

Leave then! She and I have no use for your sorry hide here anymore!

The revolting thought sickened me, and I pushed it from my mind. So much pain and betrayal, to prove one point.

I wanted so badly to tell Richtofen about my daunting past, but my safety and his could be compromised. 

Speaking of the man, as I was sitting at the kitchen table, he came through the door. I could not hold back a smile as he lazily sat his suitcase upon the ground, shredding his coat. His hands travelled to his neck, where he loosened his tie and tugged gently on his collar. He let out a sigh before his form drifted up the stairs, thankfully without giving note to my infatuation.

His motions were enough to leave me blushing. The way he pulled his collar, just enough so that it revealed a few more inches of his skin sent me reeling.

You really are an insolent brat, Eliza, and a whore at that... My head cursed, as if I didn't already know. Shaking off the remnants of feelings, I trailed Richtofen up the stairs, unintentionally, as if my legs carried me without my brain's will. I moved toward his bedroom, the door to which was open, and saw piles of clothes scattered on his floor, perhaps because he had hopped into the shower. I scooped the clothes up for later washing.

I felt it odd that Richtofen didn't address me in any way when he entered earlier. Perhaps something else had happened at work, or maybe he was angry with me? Was it because I forgot to sweep the floors? My eyes widened. Dear God, I forgot to sweep the floors!


	11. Lightening the Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen is warming up to Eliza... Finally! But will this affect his work?

I almost audibly moaned as swift slivers of liquid slid down my spine, shivering though the water was scalding. I nearly choked on the intense steam that arose from the hot shower. The alone time was all but welcome after today. I could not tear my mind away from the party, could not release the fact that I would have to take Sophia to the ball. 

Sophia is not an ugly woman, but she seemed to be a few years older than me. Not that it mattered, but I still wasn't eager to bring her to the ball. My thoughts, my feelings, my actions, everything seemed to be clouded by the mist in the room.

I hopped out of the shower and shook the water out of my ear. Drying my slick, dark brown hair, I secured a towel around my waist and headed toward my room to grab some garments. Before long, I had clothed myself in a comfortable pair of pants and a casual homey sweater. 

Today was a beautiful day, so I decided to venture outside to the back lawn, where the brisk air mixed with the scents and colors of autumn to form delight. This was the first time that I had truly cared to explore the back area. The entire yard was fenced in with a sturdy looking form of wood. Just inside the limits stood a massive oak tree, barren at this time of year, but beautiful nonetheless. On one of its sturdiest branches swung a tire, which lead me to wonder why we would ever need such a thing here, for it seemed to me like children's equipment. 

I walked further into the yard, alongside the in-ground pool, which was understandably empty at this time. Dead leaves crunched under my feet during every step, until my legs had carried me to the fence's edge. I took a thorough look at the house, analyzing it inch by inch as I did with everything. It looked new, with the red bricks still their burnt crimson color. I had begun to enjoy staying here. In fact, it nearly felt like home. 

I made my way back into the house, only after briefly trying out the tire swing. No sooner than I had stepped foot into the back door, I heard a knock at the front. I looked around for Eliza, as I assumed dinner should be in the works, but seeing that she was nowhere in sight, I walked to the door and opened it.

There stood a short young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, probably no more that twenty years of age. He held a few brown paper bags that teemed with assorted food items, and his shirt had a little metal name tag that read "George". 

"I-Is E-Eliza here s-sir, Richtofen s-sir?" He stuttered shyly, his knees almost buckling. 

I raised an eyebrow and wondered what his business with Eliza was. 

"Why do you want to see her?" I asked, ignoring his question. A strange sense of protection surfaced in me. I could not explain it.

"I-I have her o-order of g-groceries... I'll come back-"

"George!" I heard Eliza's footsteps bound down the stairs, and I wheeled around to face her. She came to the door with a white towel wrapped around her long hair, a waft of vanilla fragrance following her. 

"H-Here's your weekly shipment! S-Sorry I'm late I-" 

"You were supposed to be here three hours ago!" 

My eyes widened at Eliza's suddenly bold nature, as her voice lowered, scolding the boy.

"Where were you? Were you with Cyndi again? This is becoming a habit!"

"I-I'm sorry Eliza! Cyndi and I were... we were... uh..." The boy blushed hard, and I raised an eyebrow, taking his hints.

Eliza snatched the bags from the young man's hand. "Next time don't be late... Richtofen likes his dinner made before midnight!" I nearly smirked at her informal address to me, and her fake expression of concern. She slammed the door in his face, turning swiftly towards me. Her eyes widened in horror, and her face turned red. "Oh God..." She rushed to the kitchen and sat the groceries down on the table, with me close behind her. 

"Good evening, Eliza," I said, smiling at her wet hair for an apparently comical reason.

She looked at me and her blush intensified. 

"Ah! Uh... Ergm..." She glanced at her hair and muttered a few inaudible words of displeasure. "Mr, Richtofen I'm so very sorry, my God dinner is late, the dishes haven't been washed, my hair! My hair is dripping wet!" She began fumbling around the kitchen, talking to herself.

"Eliza, calm down, everything is fine, I can wait. Would you like my help?" I said, coming behind her as she worked. She slammed some vegetables on the counter and began cutting away hastily, ignoring me completely.

"If I can just- that boy!"

"Eliza-"

"Aahh!!!" She threw down the knife down and grabbed her other hand. A pool of red began to form on the cutting board.

"Eliza, are you okay?!?" I immediately ran to the watery-eyed girl's side, and without thinking, I took her hand and forced an examination. The gash was deep, right down the side of her thumb. She must have had at least three of these cuts now!

"Ah it's just a cut! Again..." She said, jerking her hand away and turning the sink on. I could tell that it was taking everything in her to keep from crying.

"Eliza, let me take care of that." I pleaded protectively.

She glanced at me. "Oh no, no, absolutely not Mr. Richtofen I've got it." She washed the cut and wrapped it in some paper towel for now. Then, wincing, she proceeded with dinner.

I took the knife from her hand. "Then let me do this. You go and clean up, and finish your bath." My eyes drifted to her hair.

She looked at me as if I were an alien. 

"No, Mr. Richtofen I won't allow it! I am-"

"That's an order."

She backed off, glancing at the floor.

"Please." I finished, fearing that I had come off as rude.

She hesitantly walked away, lingering in the doorway for a moment, as if to say something.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Richtofen." she said.

I smiled whole-heartedly. Her satisfaction made me all warm inside.

 

I found a cookbook in the cupboard and used it to my advantage. My heart thumped as I flipped through its delicate pages, looking for a meal to prepare. Why was I so nervous? Could it be the fact that I would be serving Eliza, instead of vice versa? I had to live up to her example, it would be a challenge. It had occurred to me that Eliza never ate her own food, and she always seemed to eat in seclusion, if she ate at all. I wanted to give her something special for a change.

 

Just as I had finished preparing two plates of steaming mushroom and chicken fettuccine alfredo, I heard Eliza's footsteps in the living area.

 

"Dinner is served, Ms. Washington." I addressed in the nicest way possible, without letting my voice crack. I had heard her explain before that she wasn't permitted to eat alongside me, but I quickly pushed that absurd rule from my mind. 

 

Eliza turned to face me, at first not making eye contact. I sat my plate at the head of the table, and then her plate to the right of mine. She glanced down at the plate, as though it were a foreign entity, but I could also see a flicker of desire behind her eyes. 

 

"Y-You made some for me?" She asked, still looking at the food. 

 

"Of course I did." I replied, sitting at the table.

 

She shook her head. "Sir, I cannot accept this." 

 

I was afraid of that. 

 

"Why not?" I asked, looking at her with a disappointed expression.

 

Her eyes met mine, and I knew immediately what she would say. But instead of speaking, her eyes trailed away as if she were looking for an answer. A quiet grumble came from her stomach, nearly putting a funny spin on the moment. 

 

I retained my chuckle, but she blushed roughly anyway. "You're hungry. Please eat. I've already prepared it just for you."

 

Once again, her eyes met up with mine, only this time there was an unreadable emotion secluded within them. It was as if I were sifting through an ocean of hay, looking for the one needle that was that emotion, and somehow in searching for this needle, I could get lost in that sea forever. The same went for those big blue eyes that I all but tore myself away from. I tried to think of something else to look at, anything but her. But I had to wait for her to look away, and that left us both a little red. 

 

"Thank you," She finally agreed, taking the plate and turning to walk away, assumingly to the attic.

 

"Wait!" 

 

I couldn't stop that word from escaping my lips, I could not stand to see her walk away in shame to the attic again. As soon as she turned around, I felt the burn. What do I say!?

Just ask her! Just tell her you want her to sit at the table with you! It's not that hard! Okay Eddie, you got this, don't let your anxiety take advantage of you!

 

"You'll need a fork for that."

 

YOU IDIOT!!! Of all the things you could have said to bring her back you had to say an idiotic thing like that? You blithering dunce!!!

 

Immediately I slammed my tomato-red face into my hands, knowing that her eyes must have been digging a ditch in my skull already. 

 

She's going to think you're a psycho! 

 

"I guess you're probably right!" A tiny, short spurt of laughter, barely audible to my ears, escaped her lips. 

 

Did she just laugh?

 

I refuse to believe it. That was in my head, an angel's call, the music of God's orchestra, it cannot be an earthly sound that has just met my weary ears. No it was a dove's song, a seraphim's hum, a siren's beckoning. But it was none of these things. It was her laugh... and it was the most beautiful thing to ever have met my ears. 

 

I lifted my head to see her across the room in the kitchen, pulling a fork from the drawer. A smile sat on her lips, an uncommon sight, it seemed. Once again she began to walk away. No. Not this time.

 

"Eliza, please sit with me." I said it. I had really worked up the courage to say it.

 

Her smile faded and she gave me a look that begged to know if I was serious. I returned that look with a positive answer.

 

Eliza carried the plate back to the table and sat it down with a little hesitation. I knew this was against her rules, but I was so glad that she broke them tonight. She took the seat to my right and nervously smiled at me. I continued to look at her as she took the first small bite of her meal. She closed her eyes as she chewed, absorbing the flavor as I soaked up her enlightened mood. 

 

"This is so freaking good." Her eyes popped open and widened suddenly, as did mine. She gasped, covering her mouth as if she had spoken the Lord's name in vain. "Mr. Richtofen, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to speak so rudely! Oh, what has gotten into me of late! Oh please forgive me, I promise I-"

 

I chuckled. "It's quite all right, Eliza..." I held up my hand comfortingly to stop her troubled words. I took a bite of the fettuccine, equally surprised by its flavor. "You're right. This is freaking good, if I do say so myself." I laughed, and she did the same. 

 

Yes, keep doing that. That is music to my ears.


End file.
